


Everest and Zuma Get Along Better Than Anyone Else Would've Thought

by fanfic_reader_3679



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Bad Jokes, F/F, Immature jokes galore, M/M, gay and lesbian solidarity, two pups having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_reader_3679/pseuds/fanfic_reader_3679
Summary: Everest and Zuma share a similar sense of humor.
Relationships: Everest/Skye (PAW Patrol), Rocky/Zuma (PAW Patrol)
Kudos: 9





	Everest and Zuma Get Along Better Than Anyone Else Would've Thought

Zuma whooped excitably as he jumped off a cliff ledge, torwards the water below. Somehow, he'd managed to convince her to get them up here with her grappling hook, and now she was paying the price.  
"Come on, Evewest!" He called over the howling wind.  
Everest took a deep breath. She'd gotten up here. She could get back down. She would get to feel like Skye for a few seconds. Her ears pricked nervously at the thought of it. It would be a few seconds. She was sure the water felt nice.  
She dauntingly peered over the edge at Zuma, who was laughing, splashing water and generally being in his natural element. She felt a smile come into her face.   
She backed up, her fur touching the cliff wall. "Look out below!" She barked, both as a warning to Zuma and to pump herself up. She ran off the edge of the cliff.  
She didn't even get time to jump before she was falling. The wind roared in her ears as she closed her eyes, feeling weightless. She knew it was only for a few seconds, but each second felt longer somehow.   
She hit the water with a splash, and shivered. "Zuma! It's cold! You told me it was fine."  
Zuma stuck out his tongue at her, and she grinned. "It's the middle of fall. What did you expect?" He leaned back lazily. "It'll warm up with your body heat. Just give it some time."  
"You're right." She muttered, though she vigorously rubbed her fur with a wet paw anyway. "There are summer sports and winter sports. Why'd you have to pick the wrong time to do both of them?"  
"Whoah! Evewest, I'm surpwised you know summer spowts exist." He teased. "And because it's the pewfect time to do both of them!"   
She rolled her eyes, splashing him with water. He shook himself, and some of the droplets landed on her. She huffed.   
Zuma rolled over in the water to look at her, reminding her of an otter, or Wally. "We won't get to do anything togethew once spwing comes." He pouted. "Wocky'll be miserable because it'll always be raining...it's the most bad time of the year. So let's just try to make fall fun."  
She tilted her head. "I don't think most bad is a word." She teased.   
Zuma's ears fell. "Pups used to make fun of me when I said wowst." He admitted, before brightening. "But no one does that kind of stuff anymore, so I'm okay."  
Her eyes narrowed, and she growled. "What? That's horrible! That never should've happened in the first place!"  
Zuma whimpered. "Evewest, it's okay, weally. The PAW Patwol - and you, of course, and all the othew pups - are the best fwiends I've ever had. It doesn't matter. Let's just twy to have fun, okay?"  
She squinted at him. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
Zuma tilted his head, chuckling good-naturedly. "Okay? I'm better than okay! I'm a hero, I have a job that I love, I have fweinds like you, and I have Wocky. What more could I ask for?"   
Her tail wagged. "I guess you're right. How are you and Rocky, anyway? I haven't seen him for a while."  
"How are you and Skye?" He teased playfully. Everest glared at him lightheartedly. "I asked first."  
Zuma smirked at her self-satisfiedly, before his expression softened. "Wocky's gweat. He built me a new addition to my pup house the other day. I can get milkshakes now!"  
Everest blinked, just a tinge jealous. "Milkshakes?" Her eyes brightened. "You should take them around Jake's cabin sometime, and turn them into ice cream."  
Zuma's eyes brightened. "You're right! Evewest, you're a genius!" His tail wagged in the water, creating splashes.   
"Happy to help." She joked. "Just make sure to make a liver-flavored milkshake for me sometime, okay?"  
Zuma nodded solemly. "I'll think of you as I drink it." He vowed.   
Everest nudged him playfully. "That's not what I meant, and you know it!"  
"Yeah." He admitted, grinning at her. He waggled his eyebrows. "What kind of milkshake do you think Skye likes, anyway?"  
"Why are you so obsessed with me and Skye?" She teased playfully, before tilting her head. She actually had no idea what Skye liked. Bacon? Pepperoni? She had to ask her sometime.  
"I know this is going to sound crazy." She confessed. "But I don't know."  
Zuma dramatically gasped at her, before snickering. "That's fair. I don't know either. You have to know sometime, though. Food is important."  
She nodded in agreement.   
Zuma turned around to float on his back, staring up at the clouds. "That one looks like a butt." He chuckled.   
Everest looked up, only to see no butt-shaped clouds in the sky. "Hey! You tricked me!" She pounced at him in the water, and the two of them lazily batted their paws at each other, play-fighting, until Zuma 'won' by pinning her paw down.   
He laughed triumphantly. "What? Did you want to see a butt-shaped cloud?"  
"No. I'm just annoyed that you lied to me." She teased, dramatically leaning back, clutching her heart. "I thought we were friends. Oh no, what else could you have lied about? Is your name even Zuma?"  
Zuma snickered. "What else would it be? Chocolate?"  
Everest grinned. "I think it would be no-fun jokester."  
"That's not even a name!" He complained.  
"No, but it's an apt description of what you are." She pointed out, laughing.  
"It's not!" Zuma protested with an exaggerated pout. "At least I'm a good pupfriend. Wocky likes his milkshakes with..." He paused dramatically. "Flavor."  
Everest raised an eyebrow at him. "Uh-huh."  
"No, but seriously." Zuma snickered. "He weally likes...Wocky woad." He teased, before gasping for breath. "Okay, okay...he likes peanut butter."  
She snickered. "Is it because he likes nuts?"  
"No, he's actually allewgic to most kinds, but he can eat peanut butter just fine - Oh. You meant like that." He rolled his eyes, before snickering. "That was pwetty funny, though. Good one."  
She puffed out her chest. Zuma had been right; the water had warmed up. Now she didn't want to leave. She frowned. Decisions, decisions.  
She looked up, and seeing it was around sunset, sighed and got up. "I told Jake I'd be back before dark. I'll see you later."  
Zuma waved at her before she started running. 


End file.
